Lesson 6
Yorozuya and Katsura are attacked by the Shinsengumi. Episode 5 Summary In a flashback, Katsura and Gin are surrounded by several Amanto. Seeing this gloomy situation, Katsura states they should commit seppuku and die like “true bushido” then to be killed by the enemy. Gin refuses this idea saying that he prefers to die fighting. Influenced by his comrade, Katsura decides to fight too. Both charge towards the group of Amanto while Katsura comments that Gin, more than the enemies, seems like a demon fighting. Shinpachi is surprised by the fact that Gin participated in the Joui war but Katsura adds that he disappeared along with the war. Gin states that even though he likes to fight, the battles against the Amanto are over. Katsura tries to influence him by using revenge against those who killed their comrades and explains his plot to destroy the Terminal. Gin ignores him but Katsura states that now he has no choice as he was caught on the television denominated as a terrorist and adds that his place was always with them and should not waver. The conversion is interrupted by the arrival of Shinsengumi who orders them to surrender. Surprised, Katsura orders everyone to run but Hijikata orders his men to follow and capture them. Shinpachi asks who they are and Katsura explains that they are a special force in the police trained to capture terrorists. Katsura proceeds to force a leadership on Gin which is welcomed with irritation but Kagura intervenes and states she doesn’t mind being the “boss”, which fuels even more the irritation of Gin. The talk is ceased as Hijikata tries to stab Gin but is evaded. Hijikata mocks Gin for running away from a “fun” fight but he only insults his pupils. A childish discussion starts between them but terminates with a shoot from a bazooka by Okita. He asks if Hijikata is alive but is yelled for trying to kill him. Shinsengumi manages to trap the terrorists (with the 3 main characters) and orders them to come out stating they have nowhere to run. Katsura decides to use a bomb to take care of the Shinsengumi but is stopped by Gin who orders him to end this. Gin vents that no matter what they do, the lives of their comrades will not come back and would only increase if the fight continued. Katsura reveals his disappointment in his ability to change with the era but Gin explains that he will protect what he wants no matter the “era”. Their discussion is halted by Kagura who, while playing, turned the switch of the bomb on. Outside, Hijikata tries to urge them to come out and Okita reminds him that it’s almost time for the dramas to start, to which he recalls that he didn’t put the video recorder on. Trying to accelerate things, Hijikata orders his man to shoot but before they can, Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura emerge from the room with the boom. The Shinsengumi, seeing this tries to flee much to Gin chagrin. With less of 6 seconds until the bomb explodes, Shinpachi urges Gin to throw the bomb outside the window. Gin refuses this, as it’s too far but Kagura, using her umbrella as a baseball bat, hits Gin (with the bomb) and projects him to the window. Gin throws the bomb to the air where it explodes without causing damage. Shinpachi gets worried about Gin well being while Kagura quickly accepts his “death”. Katsura seeing Gin mocks his sense of living and fighting but actually feels happy for not changing. Quotes *Sakata Gintoki: "If you'd like to die so bravely, then let's end this in a blaze of glory." *Kagura: "Whether doing good or evil, I will be the boss." *Sajata Gintoki: "No matter how dirty your hands get. it won't ease our dead comrades' deaths nor it will change this era." Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Katsura Kotarou #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Hijikata Toushirou #Sougo Okita Category:Chapters